cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Guoguo
|species = Human|gender = Male|friends = Poem Candle Doudou|master(s) = Fathom Mystery|sect(s) = World’s Horizon Wandering Temple|universe = All Heavens and Myriad Realms|planet = Earth|country = China|lineage = Buddhism|cultivation_base = First Stage Beyond Mortal|gold_core = High Grade with Nine Dragon Marks(in the future)|novel = 209}}Guoguo was the 78th disciple of Abbot Fathom Mystery and the younger apprentice brother of Three Realms. He is part of the Three Disobedient Children with Poem and Candle. Name Dharma Name Appearance Guoguo was a little bald-headed boy. He was chubby and plump, his whole face was round, and his eyes very big. He had the kind of look that people were generally fond of—the cute little fatty look that made people wish they could nibble his face whenever they see it. Cultivation Guoguo is considered as a talent by the members of Nine Provinces (1) Group, since he already opened the fourth acupoint, the Ear Acupoint while just a six year old. Running Away According to World’s Horizon Wandering Temple’s rules, if a disciple had not been promoted to the Third Stage Battle King Realm, he cannot leave the temple. However, this little fella was extremely daring—the other day, he put a talisman on his body that allowed him to hide himself and then attached himself to the black iron flying sword. Running Away While Running Away During their escapade, Doudou and Guoguo were separately tracked by Zhou Li and White. Return to World’s Horizon Wandering Temple After he had treated his hemorrhoids, the butt of the small monk Guoguo was fine and didn’t hurt anymore while he was sitting in meditation—he felt great. After the treatment, his efficiency while meditating and practicing had increased by a notch. At this time, the small monk had already opened another aperture, the Ear Acupoint, and awakened a pretty good innate skill—the of Wisdom. After awakening this innate skill, whenever Guoguo used his ears to listen to the text of cultivation techniques or other types of knowledge, he would be able to comprehend them at a faster pace. As such, whenever the seniors in the temple were discussing profound concepts, he would be able to comprehend even more stuff and figure out things by analogy. Running Away 2 When Poem and Candle visited the World’s Horizon Wandering Temple with their master, they met with Guoguo who was planning to have another run away from the temple. En route to Jiangnan, they encountered Song Shuhang who coincidentally riding the same train with them. Running Away While Running Away (Again) All the World’s Monsters Together Become One Family Song Shuhang 2020’s Chinese New Year Celebration 2020’s Chinese New Year Celebration Obtaining Boons from the Ninth Heavenly Ways As have yet break through to Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Realm, Ninth Heavenly Way White used a special technique to reserve the dragon marks for . was also blessed with a boon from Ninth Heavenly Way Tyrant Song that he would no longer have to be worried about getting haemorrhoid in his path of cultivation. This boon was envied by many practitioners from All Heavens and Myriad Realms who suffered from the same problem during their own path of cultivation. Relationships Song Shuhang Every time Guoguo ran away from the World’s Horizon Temple, he will look for Song Shuhang at Jiangnan, despite knowing that Three Realms will give Shuhang a call about the escapade. He both respected and feared Song Shuhang. Doudou Doudou once instigated Guoguo to run away together from Song Shuhang. Both of them were severely punished by White afterwards. Trivia Guoguo was featured on the cover of these following volumes: *Volume 10 *Volume 41 Category:Male Category:Character Category:Buddhist Category:Earth Category:China Category:World’s Horizon Wandering Temple